Hi
by Twitz
Summary: Never play with a girl's heart, or else... SunakoXRanmarou! oneshot!


**Just a little poem that I made a few months ago at school. I hope you like it! For the first time, I used a SunakoXRanmarou pairing! I'm so sorry for making our dear, gentleman, Ranmarou a very, very, veryyy bad boy here ^^. Btw, the title for this poem of mine is 'Hi'. You'll understand why I made the title hi after you finish reading this fic. :)  


* * *

**

**_An innocent girl's heart was broken into pieces_**

"Do you think a guy, so popular and handsome like me, would fall in love with a weird and ugly girl like you?" his words pierced her heart so deeply that she fell on her knees and cried. She didn't care about the people that surrounded her.

**_By a heartless boy who only cared of playing_**

"Hey wanna go grab a cup of coffee? I know a place that's cozy and peaceful, just for the two us, we'll surely enjoy _drinking_..."

His sweet smile suddenly turned into a mischivous but hungry and seductive grin.

_"I thought we were going to study together today?"_ Sunako couldn't help but cry, but her eyes still followed Ranmarou's steps, and so was the girl he had his arms wrapped around on.

**_She vowed that day to never love again_**

**_While she felt her heart, slowly fading_**

"I told you I could make her fall in love with me! Hahaha, and all of you even thought that her heart was that hard as a stone huh? Well then, it seems I've proven you guys wrong, now where's the money that you promised?" he stretched out his hand and opened his palm, ready to receive the bet money.

Poor Sunako.

She was just the subject of a stupid bet. To her, it felt like she was gonna collapse anytime now. How could he? But the biggest question was, how could she? How could she fall in love with him when she already had the thought that she was just going to be played? Yes, Ranmarou Morii was indeed the hottest guy in the whole school, and every girl would die to date him. That was why it was such a big surprise for her when he asked her if she'd go out with him.

**_As she glanced at that boy one more time_**

**_She felt her tears roll on her cheek_**

"I would blame myself more for falling in love with you... I know that I would've been just played like a rag doll... But I still fell in your trap and tagged along... I was such an idiot for thinking that if I'm with you, the other girls won't think that I'm a weirdo anymore... I actually thought all the laughs and gossips were all just because of jealousy..." the once, innocent and naive girl, now turned into a much more emotionless spirit that wanted nothing more than to fight for herself.

**_But she already vowed revenge on him, right?_**

**_She'll never show him she's weak_**

"I'll show you Ranmarou Morii... I'll never let you get away with this... Not ever again!"

She continued to make plans on how she will get her revenge. Her thoughts were filled with mind blowing activity. Like killing him, torturing him, cutting his fingers one by one. She wanted to let him feel more pain than she did. He deserves it.

**_As he was about to play another girl's feelings_**

**_She did everything she could to help her_**

"Please believe me! All he wants from you is just your... your uhmm..." she couldn't say it, it was too hard for her,

"My virginity? Oh please... Like I'm that naive Sunako? Every girl knows that Ranmarou wants to _taste_ us! And I for one, want some of him too! Now if you're jealous that he didn't even touched you or something, go bug someone else okay? Coz I'm gonna go play _hide and seek_ with him! Later geek!" the four eyed girl, who wasn't even as popular as the popular girls in their school. Just like her, the girl she thought she'd be popular if she'll stick around with the oh-so-great and sexy Ranmarou Morii.

A few days later, Sunako found out the girl transferred to another school because Ranmarou asked his friend to videotape them while _playing_ with each other.

**_In the end, her plan was a complete failure_**

"I... I told her..." she thought to herself. She was lucky she was only a subject of a stupid bet.

**_Was she really strong? I think she never were_**

"I'm weak... Words will do anything against Ranmarou Morii... He must die... He must pay for what he did!" she was full of it. She wanted to rip him apart and make him pay for his crimes.

**_She lies on her bed, about to succumb herself_**

He kept appearing in her mind. He was teasing her. He was laughing like a demon. He wanted to crave more. He wanted _it_ more.

**_When she hears a whisper, from someone unseen_**

Due to her emotional breakdown. She was hallucinating. She was hearing voices. Telling her to finish the life of that stone-hearted Ranmarou Morii. Kill him. That's what she should do.

**_Telling her to do it one last time or die_**

**_Telling her to do it, to make her mind clean_**

"Kill him... I... Need to kill him! That monster must pay!" her voice wasn't as gentle as it was before. It became bolder, and braver.

**_As the whisperer told her, that night she fled_**

**_Not caring about whether her parents will know_**

She tried her best not to wake her parents up. She brought with her a _toy_. She'll use it to finish him.

**_She knew the boy would stay at school for the night_**

"Meet me at the gym tonight... I know it's corny, but I think we'll enjoy _playing_ there. You'll love it, I promise..." he bit the girl's lip as he caressed her chest, making her moan with delight and pleasure. Sunako couldn't bare the sight of it. But at least she knew where he'd be heading to have this victim again.

**_She quietly snuck in, stiff as a scare crow_**

**_He was yet again with another girl_**

**_This time, no tears fell from her eyes_**

"Crying will do me nothing. Your life should end here. No more games Ranmarou Morii. No more games."

She saw the girl walk away towards the comfort room. She took her chance and positioned herself behind him. And as he turned, he was greeted.

**_She lifted the knife that shone in the darkness_**

**_Struck him straight in the heart as she said 'hi'_**

"Su-sunako... Ho-how... Wha-why?"

With that, the guy who was known for his 'playing', died in his own pool of blood. The girl he was _playing_ with earlier screamed in horror as she saw not only him on the floor soaked in crimson blood, but also because of her. She was smiling like a devil, that was finally satisfied by the taste of _sweet revenge_.

**

* * *

Hahaha! So what do you think? Please R&R! I kinda enjoyed writing this one, thanks for reading btw! ^^**


End file.
